Just A Little Experimentation
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Hair is serious business around here, Klavier should have realized that before making the debatable move of cutting his hair to 'experiment' with what his Herr Forehead likes best. Now that Klavier appears to like the change, but he's suffering the difference, Apollo sets out to try to tell him what's wrong. . .it's too bad that this is easier SAID rather than DONE. Wish him luck!


I just felt really tempted to write something after a long hiatus of no NEW fanfics. Well, I guess I have been putting a lot of effort into Turnabout Reset, but I still have the writing urge.

So here's my attempt to put that urge to rest, a simple little one-shot.

This was inspired by. . .accidentally stumbling over a picture of Klavier's younger self on the Ace Attorney wiki. Yeah, I was comparing that with his current age. I find that I like his hair longer – don't judge me. Anyway, I couldn't help wondering what it would be like if he cut it short again. . .and did some other things to it. This little drabble has some established _**Klavier / Apollo **_involved, so proceed with caution should you not like the couple.

_**DISCLAIMER: "I am sad to mention that I didn't create the Ace Attorney series. -Awkward double take- Wait a second, you already knew that? Ooooh. O _ O" - MasterMindOfFiction**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Just A Little Experimentation

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It started off as an ordinary Saturday morning – after a night of a regular intimate sleepover, of course. . .

"Muuugh. . .where you going so early in the morning?"

"Ah! Herr Forehead, you're awake?"

"Answer my question, you usually don't leave this early."

"I have that extra key you gave me, I'll return in one hour so you can make up for my absence."

"Klavier, it's kind of cold. . .you can't stay for one-"

"Now, now, are you becoming clingy?"

"Clingy?! No, I was just stating something important. . .stop grinning."

"Speaking of clinging however, there will be enough time for that when I return. Goodbye, Herr Forehead~"

With that, Klavier was springing out of the door. Even though he usually didn't have that kind of energy early on a Saturday morning. From the previous evening, how could he? Okay, Apollo noticed before he found his comfortable position again and lied down for more sleep, so maybe this wasn't being the kind of ordinary Saturday morning he was expecting.

Though he shouldn't have been surprised – as being in this relationship with Klavier meant that something was begging to be a little quirky here and there. If he just gathered a little more sleep, he'd be all rested for his return and finish what he almost started last night.

Apollo decided he wouldn't view that as suspicious – it was just Klavier trying to bring the spice of variety into his life and play around. Haha, OF COURSE nothing was wrong. . .really, see the smile?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo had already showered, changed clothes, fixed his hair, and pulled out some leftovers from the previous night by the time Klavier could be overheard calling out his return in the doorway. Sighing heavily with disappointment, Apollo looked at the time. . .he returned one hour later than he said.

He was hoping that he just bought a soda or something after his spontaneous task.

"Herr Forehead~ I know you're awake by now! Come into the living room – I have something I need your opinion on. . ."

"(That's odd.)" Apollo set down the empty plate, he began to walk into the living room. He did so casually, smiling and not suspecting anything as the room came into view. "(He probably picked up another ring again or something, I'll never understand that jewelery. . .fetish. . .what the hell?!)"

. . .He didn't see that coming. Apollo briefly wondered if he had just accidentally stepped into a portal leading to the past – as he was suddenly staring at Klavier, and, wow, his hair was. . .short.

It almost exactly looked as it did when he was a teenager. Short, barely reaching a little past his neck and somewhat spiked on the edges as if it had been not been cut cleanly.

Staring at him as if he had spontaneously melted to a puddle, that probably wasn't the best reaction.

And not the GOOD kind of melting either. Oh, what? It's possible that melting can be a good thing. . .from. . .some point of view. . .

"(I need to say something, but what?! Dammit, he's _**smiling**_.)" Apollo began to sweat, he was so nervous of what he should say. His tongue was kind of tied, and his hands were rubbing together and just sang nervousness.

Klavier continued to stand there showing off, smiling in the manner that he was happily knowing that it made Apollo become tongue-tied. He gestured to his hair, piping up, "I know it's a sudden change, but I thought it wouldn't harm anything to surprise you. To be honest, I've wondered if you'd. . .be into it?"

"Are _**you**_ into it?" . . ._**WHY**_? Apollo promptly tried to be stealthily in sending a fist into his own side. "U-Uh I mean, I'd think you wouldn't want to change your hairstyle to that. Especially considering some certain events in the past." Well, that was a lame save.

"I thought we established this already." Klavier walked closer, Apollo's eyes shifted a little higher as they were locked on the hair rather than his face. Klavier smiled gently this time, mentioning, "Those events are in the past, where they belong. I'm comfortable with that. So, the real question is, do you like it?"

Apollo continued making his nervousness freaking obvious as he stumbled in place, nearly smacking into him as to redirect his gaze back to his face. "It's. . .short."

"Just like last night?"

". . .Oh, don't go there! You know I would have made it longer if I wasn't so tired and-"

Klavier's amused laugh thankfully cut him off before he just embarrassed himself. "Herr Forehead, I'm merely teasing. So do you like this hairstyle or not?"

If Apollo was being honest. . .no. Just no. He felt uncomfortable because of what event it was worn in.

Instead of just admitting that, Apollo found it was perfect weather to dig his own grave; "I-I like it." He tried to seem less of a nervous wreck by grinning like nothing was wrong.

Klavier, um, it seemed like Klavier believed him. He quietly sighed as if relieved. And then moved in even closer to the point of no personal space, noses and torsos both touching the one before them. "Thank you. It was difficult enough trying to confess that I wanted to be in a relationship, but keeping you hooked is _**brutal**_. Now, shall we resume last night's events?"

Apollo nodded, and after this he moved in closer and locked arms around his neck. Klavier seemed to find energy again, and was quick to rest his palms atop his shoulders and pull him up to claim his lips.

During every kissing session of theirs, Apollo enjoyed it. However, he found himself unable to get extremely lost in it this time. . .his eyes were wide open and staring intensely at his hair. That freaking hair, he couldn't believe it was still defying gravity on the edges and barely moving out of place messily when Klavier moved. . .this would take _**A LOT**_ of time to get accustomed to.

Seriously, it didn't look like there were any products in it to make those edges defy gravity. He reached his hands upward to link around and brush through them. Nope, it was not wet or otherwise sticky. His hair was dry and just as soft as it always was. Now how on earth was this possible for him?

And why couldn't his own hair do that?!

Klavier was happily not paying attention to the fact that he was not giving much into their little kiss as he usually did. He did feel his hair being groped however, and felt his knees buckle somewhat.

He could get accustomed to that. . .thank you, stylist. Thank you.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .That makes you look, like, so hot!"

"Oh my God, can I touch it?!" Awkward pause. "Did that sound creepy out of context?"

"Oh, of course you can." Amused chuckle. "And that was creepy – but it's okay, I'm accustomed."

Apollo rolled his eyes and then crossed one leg over the other, tearing his eyes away from the idiotic display and back to the newspaper.

There were coupons for pork chops and chicken. . .now _**that**_ was worth more attention.

Really, he wasn't jealous or anything. Klavier still had quite the amount of fangirls who sauntered in and squealed like they had no understanding of dignity. He still playfully flirted with them, even going as far as to ask if they'd prefer a kiss instead of an autograph – cue the flustered girl's low blood pressure getting the best of her and leaving her out cold on the ground.

Even if the next girl in line. . ._**didn't have**_ low blood pressure.

He had more than enough proof to know that Klavier wasn't being serious with them, even if he admitted to finding some of the ones who were legal attractive. So Apollo wasn't aggravated by him going over there and chatting with the two across the eating area of the mall.

But what he was more concerned of. . .ugh. . .it was their fascination with his hair. Fangirl number one was basically gushing and lapsing into, like totally, valley girl mode. While fangirl number two was bold and made awed noises as she explored every inch of his hair with scandalous hands.

Scandalous hands, you know, because he feared that she would try to get in more than a feel of his hair. Don't say that girls aren't capable of perverted actions – that has been long proven wrong.

"Oooh! It's so soft!"

"Like, I wanna feel too! MOVE IT, BETTY!" Apollo looked above the paper, shocked to see that the – like, OMG freakazoid – valley girl went as far as to send a violent elbow into her friend and shove her away. "Every time you meet a famous guy, they always give you a restraining order anyway!"

Apollo finally sighed heavily and returned to reading the very important article about local names who have been doing generous things to charities.

You'd never see him fawning over that hair. The more that he looked at it, the more he missed getting his hands lost in long, golden Heaven.

. . .Though, he wouldn't word it that way aloud. Ahem, oh look, charity work!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"You've been acting kind of distant lately. Have I done something wrong?" Klavier asked that point blank, looking kind of disappointed as he stood in the doorway.

The fact that it was raining, he had no umbrella, and he was using his best 'take pity on me' eyes was really helping him out.

Apollo had been in the process of cleaning up – at least a little around the workplace. Everyone knows that he'd be the only left because the others wanted to go out on a new tradition they were starting. . .something like 'Employee Bonding Day' or something of the sort. He decided he didn't want to take part.

Good God, could one blame him? Trucy suggested a terrible drama flick after all. . .

Apollo's eyes had been locked on that hair for several seconds however, burning into what was soaked and dripping water to the recently-swept flooring. . .but it still looked perfect.

It looked as if it never touched rainwater. Fffffuuuuu-

Oh wait, Klavier was looking depressed about his lack of reply! Apollo panicked momentarily, hands moving around and gripping the abused broom tightly. But thankfully, he thought of words that didn't sound so terrible out of the mind; "No, you haven't done anything! It's. . .it's technically not about. . .well, you or anything."

"But there is something wrong?" Klavier left himself in, brushing past and closing the door in his path. Apollo stood on the sideline, now feeling a little depressed himself. "I miss having you sneak up on me when you're convinced I don't know you're there. The way you'll glare when I say something stupid on purpose. But it seems like you're not spending much time with me lately."

"Klavier, I don't mean to be a little 'distant'. I've got so much work today – just look at this place!" Apollo's arms spread out, and he seemed dramatic as he gestured to the alleged war zone around them.

. . .The room had never been this spiffy. Not one pillow was crooked. And the floor went _**ding sparkle sparkle**_, baby.

Klavier kind of wasn't convinced. . .but he would take his word for it. Anyway, he stopped gazing around unsure before sending a hopeful look in Apollo's direction. "So you're not bored with me? I ask because, um, it's not uncommon for people to want to look for someone new once in a while."

Apollo dropped the broom, briefly appearing over-dramatically scandalized to realize he implied that he was some kind of player. But he then calmed down, casually approaching him like nothing was wrong. "Klavier, I could never become 'bored' with you. See, you're always doing unpredictable things that give me such a mood whiplash – and there's no exit door, is there?"

Oh thank God, he was indirectly titling him to be just as crazy as everyone else in LA! So this must mean something grand, and Klavier instantly felt his face be consumed with a beam. "I hope there's no exit door! Thank you for convincing me otherwise, Herr Forehead. I lost a lot sleep last night trying to figure it out myself."

"Well, get some sleep tonight." Apollo came even closer – feeling welcomed by the now cheery atmosphere in the room –, and he was trying so hard to not accidentally glare at his hair while he was smiling. That would've been strange or something. "Tomorrow, we'll arrange a little date so I can prove to you I'm not going to leave you for someone else."

"You know, I think that's a good idea." Klavier moved in even closer, this marking the point where there was not a speck of personal space to be found. And he circled arms around his neck to hold him right where he wanted him. "Now, let's test to ensure you're not immune to certain actions."

And with that, their lips connected. Apollo liked it, he really did. But his eyes remained wide open glaring daggers at the hair. . .it was too bizarre. . .why was it not even loosing shape?!

Once again, his hands had a mind of their own. Complete with a dark agenda. They infiltrated his hair, which still felt soft and flawless. But, God's sake, why was it not even slightly damp after he had been traveling through the rain? And why did those spiked edges not even curl or something when he wound them around a finger?

Klavier could have been oblivious to the fact he was running through his hair for trivial reasons. The smile was practically felt by Apollo – but that made him stop for a second and feel bad. . .he was really into this. . .and all he could do was express nonverbal aggravation toward hair.

He felt ashamed of himself. Hair was not as important as having people who give a care, right?

So for one moment, Apollo released the sin of all sins and decided he would give in this time. He wanted to prove that he was still crazy about him – if he had to be crazy about something in his screwed up world of which he lived –, and his battle with hair would happen at another date.

He completely gave in this time, hands withdrawing long enough to change direction and land on his chest as he explored every inch of that and grasped his shirt to pull him back when he tried to be sensible and stop for air.

Mood killer in three. . .two. . .one. We all knew this was coming, eh?

"Apollo, we're back~"

"Well actually, Mr. Wright forgot his wallet. . .again."

"Wait, wait what did we miss here?" _**Fail whistle**_ _**is fail**_. "You know, you seem busy! Don't mind me, I'll just get Daddy's wallet for him – you return to _**work**_."

". . .WHY WON'T ANYONE KNOCK ANYMORE?! JEEZ!"

"Herr Forehead, you don't have to be scandalized about something that's already well-known~"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Once again, it was Friday night. And Apollo was having trouble dealing with the fact that Klavier has already had this new look of his for a week – starting tomorrow of course. But it felt like it may as well have been grueling months.

He just couldn't take it, this wasn't what he was accustomed to. And Klavier seemed to like the style – he never heard one complaint about it. Apollo theorized that he must enjoy it so much because it seems to be immune to all form of fashion disaster.

Really, we are not joking when we say that his hair has destroyed the concept of gravity, stayed amazingly dry when wet, stood tall against wind, and Apollo was prepared to bet all of his money on him managing to escape the bed hair look in the morning.

Hell, it could probably put up a fight against flame being thrown at it. Don't tempt Apollo. . .

And if he had to hear one more self compliment. . .it would be too soon.

"Ah, it's still looking perfect."

. . .Okay, it's too soon now.

The door to the bathroom was still cracked open, it wasn't hard for Apollo to overhear his self compliment. And he was trying so hard to ignore it – but his hands were already tugging at the delicate sheets and leaving a tear down the middle of one.

Anger management is just overrated, these old sheets would do the trick.

But he couldn't keep that up forever. Apollo fell back to the mattress, head meeting the flat pillows. For a moment his face was somewhat lacking in the cheer department as he felt defeated. . .by hair.

It wasn't the hair only, he remained ashamed of himself because he just couldn't be him anymore. He knew he was holding back when they showed a little affection; only because he would stop to glare daggers at the enemy.

This had to end, and it would. Apollo felt himself smile contently, feeling motivated to admit that he felt bested by hair. And then. . .then he would be laughed at and Klavier probably would turn this into an inside joke for as long as they were together romantically.

But one must admit: it's a heck of a lot better than staying silent and letting hair take over his life.

So he opened his mouth, trying to sound as sweet as he could manage – though his honesty took over and left him sounding grumpy. "Klavier, I need to talk to you about something."

He must have thought something was wrong by his tone of voice, and Apollo would not have doubted him. . .why did he have to sound like he was told that he had to pay the bills early? Klavier rushed into the room, trousers and socks not discarded yet and one hand still brushing the spiked edges of hair – THE ENEMY.

Apollo sighed, trying to gather some of his nerve to do this. He had to make it surge now, get his blood boiling. Because should he not, he was destined to fail so much. He finally put his serious face on, raising to a sitting position and saying _**loud and clear**_. . .!

. . .This: "Why is it taking so long to prepare for bed? Are you trying to make me miss you again?"

Apollo was well aware that he just failed; and promptly turned away to hide the look of despair.

What did he have to do? Get some scissors and cut it off himself to get revenge?!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo stood in the doorway, smiling sweetly at the scene before him. "He's always so endearing when he sleeps, like a physical angel." He promptly continued to smile while raising a pair of scissors so he could cut off the hair and get revenge. "Time to carry out my dark deeds and join him."

He didn't want to do this, but it seemed like nothing else could satisfy the chaos. If he cut off some of it, made it look less mirroring of the past and stop being so bloody perfect at the same time, then he could rest.

Although it take even longer for the long, golden Heaven to make its comeback. But sometimes, sometimes we must fall victim to drastic levels in our lifetime. People in movies do it – why not see how it plays out in real life?

Slowly, Apollo sneaked across the floor. He wanted to believe he was silent, but the floor was wooden. . .and it creaked like, _**a lot**_. Oh, why was he even trying?! He gave up instantly, and settled for rushing over and approaching his bedside within twelve seconds.

Now that he was here, the target was in sight. Apollo crouched down a little and he surveyed the way the hair managed to look flawless even though he had been shifting around previously trying to get in a comfortable position. Thankfully, Klavier slept on one side for most of the night, this would make it easy to quickly terminate the enemy.

Eyebrows knitting to complete his dead serious expression, Apollo hovered the scissors over his enemy and they soon lowered to gather some of the spiked edges inside-

"Nnngh. . .what's. . .Herr Forehead?"

HOLY-

Thankfully, the scissors fell out of his limp hand before Klavier rolled back over and gazed up at him. And Klavier found himself confused. . .because Apollo was crouching at the bedside with an utterly scandalized look on the face. . .well, that could only mean one thing.

A knowing grin appeared across his own features in seconds. Whilst Apollo fumbled with explanations that he was tuning out, Klavier sat up and reached an arm to wrap around his shoulder. "Were you trying to kiss me in my sleep?"

"I'm sorry! I can't believe I'm-! You're free to think I'm a * * * * * * * about it-. . ." Apollo stopped after that, a baffled look crossing over his face as he realized what he just suggested. "Um, about that. . ."

"Well, if you wanted to get just a little frisky before going to bed, all you had to do was say so."

Apollo laughed extremely nervously, rising back to his feet and kicking the scissors under the bed with a foot. "W-wow, you caught me. . .d-damn. . .I always fail to do that."

UGH. HOW CHALLENGING COULD THIS BECOME?

Well, at least Apollo forgot about his frustration for a brief period of time when he was pulled into his lap and being lovingly marked for a little while. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"I can't believe you're coming to me for advice in a relationship!" Phoenix clapped his hands with exaggerated excitement like this was the best thing he could have done. Apollo gave him a no-nonsense black face, so he promptly let his arms fall back to the sides as he too wore a blank face. "But, ahem, it is serious business from other point of views."

"Look, I don't know what to do." Apollo explained point blank, and he leaned a little closer. . .as they were out at the park and Klavier was just over there getting them some drinks. "You know I like him, but he's. . .I just can't. . ._**look **_at that disgrace."

Phoenix squinted his eyes to complete his second blank face as he gazed over at Klavier standing there smiling and basking in the exaggerated ray of sunlight falling. "It doesn't look so bad, though I'd trim a little of the bangs because it looks like they're getting longer-"

"This is a problem!" Apollo threw out a hand, looking nothing short of stricken with despair as he gestured to the aforementioned 'disgrace'. "It's not natural, it's too perfect for its own good, I can't even wind my fingers through it and freak him out by braiding it like I used to!"

Phoenix craned his neck, returning to offering Apollo's despair moment attention. But then he smiled, it seemed to be encouraging. . .until. . . "You actually know how to braid hair? I can never get it right, Trucy used pout about me failing miserably, so then I asked a professional but she said-"

"This is no time for your domestic problems." Apollo scolded, sending him a totally bored look. Jeez, he didn't give much of a care about him failing a trivial task. "All I want is for you to give me advice on how to deal with this crap and move on back to real problems!"

"Okay, don't turn into a hater." Phoenix leaned away, raising hands before him to signal his surrender to intense aggravation. He gazed around the area momentarily, last-minute advice rushing into his mind. He needed to say what he would if he was in Apollo's shoes and he actually had a lover.

. . .Though, he doubted he could fit into Apollo's shoes. His feet were actually rather big and distracting-

"Here's what you should do!" Apollo leaned back this time, an amazed expression taking residence as he clasped his hands and looked like the most desperate, poor soul. Phoenix inched closer, smiling broadly as he made excitable gestures whilst explaining – "You need to understand that you're not a little boy anymore – you need to tackle this problem to the ground! Epically burst into a room. . ." Phoenix paused for dramatic effect.

Apollo gasped slightly, lost in the moment. "And. . .? What?"

"Then you'll grasp Klavier's shoulder and shove him down to a seat. . ."

"I _**like **_where you're going with this. What next?"

"Afterward, you gaze into his eyes with little to no break. . .set your hands atop his strongly. . ."

"Go on! Come on, what next?"

"With the suspense set in place, Klavier won't know what hit him. He'll be lost in the moment just like you are, he won't be able to say a word as you. . ."

"What?!"

"As you act your age, become honest, and point blank tell him that you don't like his hair." Phoenix smiled sweetly, eyes starting to flicker as he reached behind him and randomly gathered some flowers that had been growing nearby. He held them before Apollo and shook petals off of them for symbolism as he finished belatedly: "Then we can all stop panicking and do fun things in the bedroom. Are you in?"

Apollo didn't react like as nonsensical as he anticipated. But nervousness radiated him as if heat from an oven – for God's sake, what kind of comparison is that –, and he nervously shifted to the farthest side of the bench whilst rubbing his wrists awkwardly. "Um. . .we should have conversations a little less often."

Phoenix still had his composure, and he wore it happily as he smiled again and gazed to the sky. "They all say that to my encouragement – but I'll take that as a compliment anyway, so it's all good."

"Good talk." Apollo cleared his throat, wondering at the same time where the heck Klavier could be when he was needed to clear the awkwardness. "So uh, how's. . .stuff?"

Stuff's lovely, thank you so much for asking~

. . .Seriously, what kind of a conversation changer was that?!

But Apollo knew what he had to do: he must be a calm, composed, adult about everything.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"IT JUST SUCKS!" Apollo shouted nothing short of hysterically as he reached his hands up to his own hair and tugged on locks quite roughly with frustration. But this hurt a lot, so tears started leaking in the corners. There was nothing at all calm or composed about this, of course. "PLEASE EXCUSE THE VOLUME, BUT I'M SICK OF HIDING MY REAL THOUGHTS!"

Apollo promptly whirled around, putting on a look of concern and speaking in a really pathetic German accent with this in reply – "Oh, Herr Forehead, what is bringing this drama? You usually start giggling like a girl when I whisper into your sexy little ear!"

He whirled back around, eyes falling down to his feet as a look of nervousness and pouting appeared on his features. "It's not you at all – it's just something about your appearance. . .but I did like that pick up line – even though I didn't understand it."

He whirled around, now letting his eyes flicker to a close and grin whilst running a hand through his hair like a stuck up model or something. "I'm pleased to hear that." He paused, hand running through his hair so perfectly that sparkles inexplicably fell out and. . .danced until meeting the floor and disappearing. "Now, what has you worked up in a most unbecoming way?"

Apollo whirled back around, hands returning to pulling at his hair with a frustrated scowl taking place on his face. "Don't you see what I'm implying with these gestures?! I really, really don't like this stupid change to your-"

He whirled around as 'Klavier' and laughed heartily for a second before striking some kind of diva pose with hand on on his hip, and one leg bent inward, once hand moving to beckon him closer. "May I interrupt in my manner that turns you on and insist that you look so _**teeth-rotting sweet **_when you look at me as if you would shoot a bullet through my heart? Oh wait, you've already done that at first sight in a way of symbolism."

Apollo returned to being himself, whirling back so fast and without balance. He almost felt an uncomfortable pull at his ankles, before standing straight again and not feeling very straight in another meaning as he started scratching the back of his head and feeling a flush creep up from his neck and across his whole face. "J-just because I've given in two times. . .it doesn't mean, I'll play that role all the time! Look, I wanted. . .uh. . .I was talking about this change to your ha-"

He swallowed thickly, briefly wondering _**WHY **_he was positively burning up by this point. He whirled around to play the identity theft game again, now putting on a most becoming sexy grin as he reached out as if grabbing. . .himself. . .by the shoulders. "Herr Forehead, you are rather shaky today. Why don't you move a little closer and let me ease some of your panic? You know you cannot resist the firework show that lights up your dark mind when we make out like teenagers~" He then leaned in, lips ready to get some.

Apollo then swiftly whirled back around and stood there with a totally shocked – but turned on – look as he seemed like a sheltered soul who never saw such a pleasing sight before. "Oh God, I can't stand it when you bring me to this. . .but. . .I do like it." His eyes started to roll in a daze. And although this, ahem, was not exactly the direction he was going for this roleplay, he stepped a little closer and reached up as if encircling arms around someone's neck. "My rant can wait, I think the fireworks are loaded up and ready to-"

". . .Uh. . .can I interrupt?"

"(OH GOD, NO!)"

. . .Sorry, Apollo. OH GOD, _**YES**_!

Apollo hurriedly released his arms from the neck of his imaginary lover, at the same breathing a little quicker with panic as he took all of the time in the world to turn around and face the doorway. "(Please, let this end quickly! Can you higher up forces spare me break? Just once? Look, I'm not looking for a deal to any of this – though I would appreciate you sparing me.)"

In the doorway, you guessed it, Klavier was standing there peeking in through the wide crack between said door and arch. He must have been about to take a shower before he left – as he had decided to move their Friday tradition to Wednesday because of a little busy schedule that day –, and he was. . .disturbed. Yes, there was no manner to ease this landing, he was disturbed and could admit that.

Apollo himself could be considered a little, um, off too. With his weird game he was just playing - Klavier hoped that it was just a game. Please, not be serious. . .

Thankfully, Klavier smiled as if not intending to comment on his moment. However. . .as he opened the door wider and waved a dismissive hand, "Please don't let me interrupt the conversation you _**two**_ are having. I needed use of the shower, but I can see it's a bad time."

Apollo wanted to explain himself. He wanted to insist that he was not loosing it at long last. But, he couldn't help being extremely shaky and mortified about all of this. All he could do with his mouth was sputter gibberish that can't even be mentioned because its pronunciation would stump any form of translator.

Talk about awkwardness. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

After about twenty minutes of business concluded with fewer breaks this time, the noises echoing from the bed slowly calmed down after raging in its typical thrilling manner.

With that, unfortunately the action itself was finished. The mattress stopped moving like an earthquake followed their movements, the mutual entertained laughs faded away and the bed covers lifted high and fell flat back down. Klavier crawled out from underneath them, wiping a little perspiration from his brows.

Apollo breathed, trying to calm down as he too wiped perspiration. "Tell me again. . ._**why**_ do you like to make some kind of childish game of making the bed?" He couldn't smiling, just a little puckishly due to the fact denying he thought it was fun was not easy. He flopped down to the now-fixed bed and gazed over at Klavier.

It wasn't easy to keep the lighthearted feels, especially when Klavier tossed the covers off his head. . .revealing that his hair was hardly a mess. Actually, the fact that it was only slightly mussed in more of a good-intentioned rebel style. . .made it look better.

When will it end?!

Belatedly, Klavier approached Apollo from the back and a smile slowly drifted to his face as he circled had around his more stranger hairstyle in comparison. "Don't you want to feel young once in a while?"

"Yeah. . ." Even though that retort was odd considering they were still young, Apollo's eyes flickered so he didn't have to crane his neck and see his sinful hair. "As long as it doesn't drag on for chapter upon chapter. But that doesn't really matter, uh, there's something I wanted to confront you about." Immediately with mortification, his eyes snapped open and widened very dramatically. "Actually, you should have confronted _**me **_about it instead!"

A hopelessly unaware expression decided to take residence on Klavier's face. He rested his hand on his shoulder, hoping to provide reassurance that no one was the enemy here. When, unbeknownst to him, the enemy rested above his forehead.

Apollo shuddered even more dramatically, thinking back to the unfortunate manner he was revealed. "Why didn't you confront me about that roleplaying in the bathroom? I deserve to be called out – there's something I need to admit in the heat of the moment-"

"Why would I confront you about that?" Klavier interrupted, perhaps not in the best way to advance the moment. But he believed that it was best as he leaned closer and pressed the side of his head against his very tense spine area. "I thought it was cute, but you're not very good with accents. Don't worry – we can hire a teacher and you'll sound German born and raised in little to no. . ."

And the rest of his words were just 'blah, blah, blah' to Apollo's screwed up mind.

Apollo could not handle this, he felt a major throbbing in the forehead and time would tell before he just crashed into his chest to make him stop trying to be affectionate when he was in no mood in this time.

Another time would be amazing.

Now is not the time.

But it could still be time for confessing. And with the grudge against his hair still raging onward to ridiculous levels, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he couldn't be honest about something like that? Klavier probably would be _**better off**_ going steady with a broom.

. . .Not that, not that anyone should seriously make a commitment with an inanimate object. At least get to know each other first – and no inappropriate grasps!

Interrupting his 'blah, blah, blah' was Apollo groaning loudly and then reaching a hand behind him to clasp over Klavier's mouth. "I do not want to gain an accent, I just. . .there's something else I want."

Klavier gazed around as if not getting it for a moment, and he looked about the bedroom wondering what else he could want when he seemed to have anything necessary all here. However, he did reach for the hand against his mouth and removed it, setting it back near his leg.

Even though Apollo stopped talking, he still wasn't making much of an attempt to elaborate and help someone out, understanding began to flood into his thoughts. It didn't take long for Klavier to sigh and put on a blank expression whilst resting a head on his shoulder.

"If there is something you want from me, how hard can it be to ask?" His tone was not humoring or cheery, it was kind of void of. . .anything. Anything that could be considered positive. Klavier shifted his head a little more on his shoulder, trying to keep the weight steady when said shoulder tensed further. "I saw all of your roleplaying – and don't forget that I heard the statements. It seems that there is something that 'sucks'?"

The truth must come out! Please, let it happen! END THE INSANITY AND TERMINATE THE ENEMY!

"Herr Forehead, if you're not content with something. . .just be honest about it." Klavier smiled in a dazed way when Apollo lifted his hand to his hair to brush through the enemy and he thought he was doing it affectionately. "If I take your nonverbal implications in a certain way, I have a theory about whats wrong."

"Y-you already know?" Apollo knew he had no reason to be surprised about it, as Klavier could be eerily in the know of many things. With eyes suddenly brightening with hope, Apollo released the enemy. "Tell me your theory! I'm sick of holding back like this, but I may have more support if you know what's wrong-"

Klavier cut his rambling off with a dreary sigh. "It's not hard for me to see you're no longer lovestruck when I kiss you."

. . .Really?

"(THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE! I TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT THE WORLD WHEN YOU KISS ME, DAMMIT!)" "Uh, well. . .you may be somewhat off track with that one. Klavier, I want to be honest-"

Apollo wound up cutting himself off when arms wrapped around his torso again and pulled him closer, a gasp ensued to end his pathetic explanation start. Though that was probably for the best.

"Don't worry, I will try harder to leave you intoxicated." Klavier pulled his face from his hair, and then he smiled like his own hair was not an official wanted. . .thing. . .and not in the good way! "By the time we're finished, it will be better than anything you've seen! So why don't we get some practice in?"

Apollo's eye would not stop twitching as a smile of the creepier kind formulated. "Wh-whatever you want to believe. . .it's all good. . .yeah, there's totally not a thing wrong with that!"

Klavier sent him a baffled look, bad memories started overcoming. "Why are you saying that so disturbingly?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Haven't you EVER had a relationship where you were forced to deal with a change in hairstyle?!" Apollo practically said this as he was at the end of the rope, it wouldn't be long before he just went mad over such a trivial thing.

Phoenix had been sitting there trying to eat lunch. The spoon was frozen at his mouth, and he was totally understandably giving him a worried look.

"I don't like it, he does, and we're all turning into one of those dark and crazy supernatural shows!" Apollo rambled, freaking out and pacing the room. At least Klavier didn't work here, as he was not prepared for him to overhear this. "If only someone would step up and give me some advice! Yours was okay, but it didn't hold a candle to what could have been. . ."

Phoenix groaned, wondering why the hell no one would let him finish soup. Every time he tried to eat it, it was like the world HATED such a concept. He arose from his seat, left the desk, and approached him to set firm hands on his flailing arms.

"Listen closely, Apollo." Phoenix ordered him, like this was serious business. Apollo actually stopped, expression deflating to one of misery as he listened closely. "If you can't be honest, your only option is to just. . .I don't know. . .take out the enemy!"

Apollo gasped, liking the idea. Suddenly he was smiling too sweetly as he reached into God knows where and raised a sledgehammer high. "That's a wonderful idea."

And. . .wait, what?! Phoenix promptly withdrew his hands, clasping them to mouth as a horrified look flashed over his face.

Apollo still smiled like all was well as he shifted the sledgehammer between both hands. After a few seconds of unknowingly horrifying his boss, he then gestured to it with the free while laughing. "I've got to give this back to Klavier though, so I'll just be honest with them then." He gave him a curious look. "We could go together. . .you do look pale all of a sudden."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"You can do this, Apollo." Phoenix insisted, he stood there at a safe distance behind Apollo whilst his employee rapped on the door. From his cheering section, he clapped enthusiastically. "Let him have it! I mean, don't skirt around anything! Just charge in and really get your opinion stated! So I can _**finally **_eat vegetable soup in peace!"

"Why do I hear someone who suspiciously sounds like Herr Wright cheering. . .?"

This was Apollo's signal to tense momentarily, looking over his shoulder and giving a now-calm Phoenix one of his more blanker faces. "Klavier, I've come here to talk to you. About that, um, sledgehammer."

Phoenix promptly gaped, wondering why he just charged in with the wrong topic.

It felt like only a few seconds later when Klavier greeted them with the door opening wide. Almost immediately after giving his meaningless polite hi in return, Apollo shoved the sledgehammer carefully into his hands.

But it turns out that Apollo was not intending to leave without accomplishment. He took a breath for a second, feeling both Klavier and Phoenix's heavy gazes on him at the same time. . .he could do this. . .he would not break down under the pressure! No, the enemy was already in his sights and mocking him with its perfection!

Out of the blue, Apollo sent his pointer finger in the direction of the enemy. "By the way, I hate that hairstyle. . .see you tomorrow!" With that, he did break down. He began to tremble, then just bolt the hell out the chaos.

Klavier wasn't sure what just happened. He blinked repeatedly, turning his attention to Phoenix. "Do you have any idea of what that meant?"

Ah, it was time to play the role of the one who deciphers. Shaking his head, Phoenix mentioned, "Apollo hasn't liked this new change to your hair, he's been complaining about it behind your back ever since you chopped the 'Heavenly Golden Locks' as he dubbed it off."

Klavier thought about that for a few seconds, trying not to find the name of his previous hairstyle either endearing or cringe-causing. He finally set the sledgehammer aside – what was the story with that anyway – and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"The thing is. . .I already know that. Herr Forehead thinks I've been oblivious, but I caught on."

"For the love of all that remains holy, you should probably tell him. I swear, it's not going to be pretty if he snaps over the hair of someone else!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

At long last, here they were getting over the awkwardness. Apollo was really affected by the way he just went mad over hair and dubbed it as an enemy. He didn't speak of this to anyone else, and he hoped that his glare was enough to make Phoenix not joke about it with some of his friends behind his back.

This entire event was finally concluded. Apollo assumed that if this was a story, it would mark the end where everything is either set just right or loose ends seriously need to be tied.

It was once again Friday night, he was so happy that he set aside his shame long enough to ask Klavier if he wasn't too disturbed by his hatred over trivial things and overall mad behavior. This time, the world had a little mercy in its being and allowed him a silver lining of luck. Klavier was quite ecstatic in replying that he would do so – seeing as he was finally the one to be asked.

After some dinner, a made for television movie, and a prank call that he'd rather not talk about again, it was already late in the evening. The clock claimed it to be ten thirty-eight, Apollo had been glancing at it for a few seconds as he collapsed back to the bed to relax.

Klavier had been occupying his bathroom since ten. He couldn't help wondering how this shower of his could possibly take that long, but then he remembered that he probably had to ensure his old enemy was still perfectly in place.

That's right: 'old' enemy. When Apollo had just blurted out the issue he had, it was like all stress was graciously lifted from his weakened shoulders. Suddenly, maybe obvious Phoenix made obvious point.

. . .You think, Apollo? _**Did you expect anything less?!**_

Oh well, he was satisfied that this was getting resolved. He could finally rest, curl up for a night where he'd feel like he could get in a lot of much-desired sleep. Either that, or him and Klavier would just be making out until midnight. Hmm, both sounded appealing to him.

_**Creeeeeak**_. Apollo looked up upon hearing that sound. He threw himself up to a sitting position, eyes falling on the door that was opened just a crack.

"Herr Forehead, are you still awake?" Came a familiar voice from the crack in the doorway. Apollo swung his legs over the side of the bed and prepared to rise to his feet as the door opened up a little more to reveal Klavier's face. "I have something I wanted to show you. See, I finished the shower earlier than I expected. So I decided to spend some time with my hair."

This was his chance to fully clear this conscious of his! Something was just nagging him about properly apologizing for hatred over his hair, so Apollo began to cross the floor toward him. "There's something I wanted to say first. But don't be secretive, this room seems to moonlight as yours more than my own anyway." Take the meaning of it moonlighting as you will.

Klavier was quick to accept that invitation. The door opened up all of the way, he sauntered inside. He had stripped to just his shirt and undergarments, but he mysteriously was hiding this result of time spent with his hair by a towel held down over it.

Pretty soon, they were in proximity. Apollo looked into his eyes, managing to fight back lack of courage as he stated, "You need to know that I'm sorry about hating your hair. Maybe I shouldn't apologize for my own opinion, but I did. You're free to think it's hilarious, or do something to mock me. " Apollo then let his eyes screw shut, every muscle bracing for the theoretical impact of laughter and mockery that he always had to deal with.

. . .Silence. Contrary to his anticipation, no laughter or mockery ensued. Apollo had to look again, too stunned to speak.

Klavier gave him his radiant smile, taking one hand to reach for and squeeze just a little. "Everyone has their own opinions. If you're going to be hater, that's just something I will have to deal with." He lowered himself down to his face, his eyes flickered as to make him seem suspiciously endearing. "Do you think that a couple must agree about everything? If that were the case, the world would be a frightening place to live in."

Apollo's expression was still one of the slightly down one. "Couples don't have to agree on everything, that's for sure. But you like that hairstyle – and I don't think it's appropriate if you get rid of it just to pacify me."

"This hairstyle just reminds me of some crazy adventures I've had, that's all." Klavier assured him, eyes opening back and sparkling with a little fondness to see that Apollo was putting his thoughtful face on to contemplate this info. "I don't know if I like it or not, because not every event was memorable in the good way. However, longer hair is more comfortable these days."

"Don't you like the fact that nothing could mess up your hair? Seriously, it never once got messed up in a bad way! Wind, water, heat, movement, sleeping, nothing would ever screw it up!"

"Oh, well of course that's something I enjoyed~ But it does bring up a few events that are humiliating to bring up. . .though I was willing to overlook that because I wanted to experiment and see what you like best."

Apollo smiled a little nervously by that point, feet starting to shuffle around as he mentioned; "To be honest: I really do prefer the longer hair."

"Now that I know this, we'll both be crossing our fingers until my hair grows back." Klavier briefly chuckled, despite the fact that he was uneasy of a long wait. After these weeks have passed, it hasn't grown much. He briefly shifted his eyes up to attempt to get a glimpse of the towel. "Until that happens, can you endure this. . .obstacle?"

"Long hair or not, your kisses still make me feel like I just stepped into an idealistic romance movie." Apollo practically stated like there was no reason to doubt it. And gasp, this time he managed to say it confidently with only a slight sign of nervousness across the face. He settled a roaming hand around his upper torso, continuing on, "So what do you say to pressing another on me? Maybe whisk me away to Fairytale Boulevard for the first time in weeks?"

Apollo wasn't the only one who took theoretical walks on that even more theoretical boulevard. . .

Klavier disguised the way he was melting quite fast with that kind of talk from someone like him, he always did. But this time, he returned to holding down the towel over his head and smiled curiously. "Do you want to see my experiment first?"

"(I can think of better experiments – if you know what I mean.)" "Well, I guess. Just make it quick; I've waited too long for another stroll long the imaginary boulevard and seeing the sparks."

Hooray, he complied~ Klavier gave him time to be left in suspense, very slowly letting a smile of the impish kind settle on the face while he took a lot of time in grasping the towel and removing it.

_**WOOSH**_! . . .HOLY SHI-. That is all.

Apollo went through a lot of reactions in that moment. About five: not getting it, being a critic, lifting his hands and raising what strands of hair that were normally skyward, stepping back and being baffled, and finally just simply forcing a smile and praying that he didn't expect him to like it.

Somehow, that new hairstyle was familiar. Apollo couldn't put his finger on it at the moment, but there was something that made him wonder if he had personally met this someone before.

Klavier exaggeratedly showed it off, now just beaming and gesturing to, uh, whatever it was. "It's not what I'm accustomed to, but I thought you may find it something to catch on."

Apollo finally tore his eyes off of, uh, whatever it was. He then cleared his throat and gestured to it too. "That's, er, interesting? But it's kind of familiar, like. . ." Wait a second. The person who had this hairstyle was closer than he guessed.

Klavier glanced at the clock on the other side of the room, patiently waiting for the moment where enough seconds of realization would pass and Apollo would realize after the shock wore off-

"You're copying my trademark!" Pause, insert a glare that resembled more of a pouting look. "Is this some kind of _**sick joke**_?!"

He couldn't deny that he was indeed looking at the one thing about him that made other people realize he was not another copycat replacement: and Klavier executed it _**flawlessly**_.

Whilst Apollo just started to stumble around, acting like this may have been the end of humanity itself, Klavier seemed to find enjoyment in showing him what this hairstyle looked like to other people. He wasn't being serious, he just felt it was necessary to see him pout and generally react over the top. Although, just between us, it did take him a lot of time to perfect it.

But now most of it was slicked back with gel, which wouldn't have looked bad if some of it wasn't currently dripping. And of course, two longer strands were telling gravity to screw it, because they decided to rule tonight and stand tall.

"Herr Forehead, do you like this this more than the original? I personally think it needs more, but the outside opinion generally means more."

"I-I-I don't, uh, Klavier, I, I need to lie down."

With that, Apollo kept his eyes locked on the copy of his trademark and walked backward clumsily all the way back to the bed. He probably would have made a more dramatic appearance of it – that is, if he did not scream when he bumped into the railing and then did some kind of backward tumble to the mattress.

Klavier surveyed this, like a critic. Before his eyes lit up, just like his expression. "Well, that railing did the work for me." He was more than happy to bolt over and take a leap and land close to him.

Within a few seconds, Apollo thought that he was finally calming down. He rolled onto his side, giving Klavier a humoring look for a moment. . .like maybe this new experiment wasn't so bad. Hey, it was better than the previous – all he needed was a little water and some towels to get that out of shape and in the second look he enjoyed it best.

His own laughter was starting to melt away, Klavier managed to stop that, getting a little more comfortable where he lied and reaching a foot over to nudge his ankle and catch attention away from the hair and to other things that mattered.

"Are you, uh, going to keep that look?" Apollo was quick to ask out of the blue after this, seeming briefly uneasy as a finger reached out to gesture at this change. He kind of hoped that he wouldn't.

"Well, my forehead is freezing." Klavier admitted, letting a sheepish look cross over his face. He wondered if he just indirectly admitted that Apollo must have been tough to deal with that drawback. "In the morning, I'll see what I can do to give it a more mussed look instead. But I hope my tribute wasn't entirely shocking."

"Uh, when I get over the shocking part." Apollo hastily mentioned, hand reaching up to poke the sticky blond strand. . .no movement whatsoever. He was a genius for coming up with this. Soon, he relaxed and let his hand fall back to the mattress tiredly. "It's too late to be concerned over hair. But if I'm being entirely honest; it's kind of nice to see you'd willingly sacrifice the temperature of your forehead."

"The best kind of sacrifice, next to a life itself." Klavier reached for the tired hand resting on the mattress, he let his fall over it and occasionally brush over the fingers fondly. "Perhaps we should just get some sleep now? Now that we've stopped this random bump in the road, it seems logical."

". . .Get some sleep?" Apollo suddenly jerked upward on his hands and knees, a shocked look once again found its way to his face. "Aren't we going to kiss, or embrace, or something? I wanted to enjoy something like that thoroughly again!"

What else could Klavier do except lift himself to a sitting position and just send a bewildered look in his direction? He found that he always did this when Apollo randomly gathered a spine.

Speaking of Apollo and that newly-discovered spine, he faltered momentarily as he lowered his gaze. "Uh, well, not that. . .not that we have to so soon. But it's just that, you know," He leaned over, smiling knowingly as eyes began to drift to his hair again. "I thought that after-action hair would suit this length better, at least until it grows back."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Herr Forehead." Klavier warned him, playfully more than anything. He folded his arms across his chest and pretended to look as if he contemplated the suggestion. "Somehow, that is attractive on you. How can I not agree?" He dropped the act, as he was not lying about the gathering of a spine to be attractive. He leaned closer, linking hands around the back of his neck. "Prepare yourself, I've missed these moments lately. So I must make up for lost time."

It must have been just a little after midnight before the lights turned off and noises stopped ensuing. Take those risen eyebrows and crooked smiles elsewhere – it was nothing above good-to-be-back snogging, okay?

The moral of the story? Well. . .uh, people in LA take their hair seriously? We don't know. But all that needs to be mentioned is that Apollo learned he didn't have to hide his dislike of something, he should just be honest before he looses whatever is being the silver lining in his life at the moment. And as for him, Klavier was very much being a silver lining that he hoped wouldn't drift away.

There may not be a moral after all, but that's okay. Everything felt like it would be more brighter than usual.

The only problem after this was that Klavier's hair started to grow back to its original length again. . .and Apollo sighed wistfully upon seeing it for the first time.

He kind of missed being able to sneak up on him, move his face closer to that smaller Golden Heaven and leaving long kisses on the back of his neck. . .

This is just an endless loop, right?

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

THE END: OF THE STORY, NOT THE LOOP~

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

While this little one-shot probably doesn't make up for my absence, I am happy I was able to stick to it through to the end when it came to writing. I don't know what you'll think, but I do hope you found it at least somewhat amusing or at least a little cute. Hey, that's all one can hope for. ^ / / / / ^

At the moment, I still am writing the on-going Turnabout Reset. But I do have another one-shot idea planned, but this time it will feature different characters and it's not exactly a requited romance like most of the stories I write.

Thank you for sticking with me even though I was on a long 'woe is me and my blacked out imagination' period, I got really motivated by the way readers still gave reviews, favorites and alerts, sent messages, and the view counts were really increasing. I feel like a sap. . .oh well, thank you all! : D


End file.
